


NEWS Drabble dump #3

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, PWP, drug use and addiction, rather dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Koyama has a way to keep Massu eating from the palm of his hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

Getting these out of my head so I can go work on help Japan fic.

 **Title:** Black Plums  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Koyama/Massu  
**Warnings:** PWP, drug use and addiction, manipulation, rather dark  
**Summary:** Koyama has a way to keep Massu eating from the palm of his hand.  
**A/N:** Inspired by Rania's [Dr Feel Good](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmt9oWYCpfc) and a conversation I had with [](http://carmine-pink.livejournal.com/profile)[**carmine_pink**](http://carmine-pink.livejournal.com/) about Koyama feeding Shige things. Except that turned into Massu in my head, somehow.

  
“Give me more,” Massu says, slipping into Koyama’s place and closing the door.

He doesn’t even break eye contact when he asks for it now. The first time he’d come back to ask for more he’d been too ashamed to look up from the carpet, but now it’s routine, and he’s too desperate to bother.

There’s no need to name it, and in fact he can’t—Koyama won’t tell him what it’s called, doesn’t want him to be able to find it on his own. He needs Massu to need him.

Going into the kitchen, he makes sure Massu hasn’t followed him before he pulls one out of its hiding place. It looks for all the world like a Western black plum, small and plump and round.

Massu is on him the second he sits down on the couch, sliding into Koyama’s lap. Koyama holds the fruit up, lets Massu eat it out of his hand.

Juice runs down his arm when Massu bites in, holding Koyama’s hand steady with his own. Massu groans softly as he sucks at the juice before pulling back to chew, though it’s probably more from the taste than the drug, this early. Just like a ripe plum, the first bite is the best, full of sweet juice.

Koyama watches Massu’s tongue and plush lips move as he bites and slurps at the rest of the fruit. It’s a shame Massu’s always too caught up in his own arousal to blow him by the time he finishes these, he can’t help but think. Maybe someday he’ll make Massu suck him off before he lets him have the fruit.

Massu licks the juice from Koyama’s arm when he finishes, already starting to rock against Koyama in arousal. He presses up against Koyama to kiss him, not giving him a chance to put down the pit before he does.

The juice is still sweet in his mouth, and Koyama licks at it while Massu starts to shudder in his lap and rock more insistently. He remembers the intense arousal the drug induces perfectly well, although he gets more enjoyment out of using it on Massu.

He ends up just dropping the pit on a coaster on the coffee table, to dispose of later. Then he scrapes his teeth along Massu’s ear, smiling when it elicits a jump and a moan. He skates his fingers up Massu’s sides and down his back to pull at his shirt’s hem, and Massu grinds against him with increasing enthusiasm even as he pulls back to let Koyama tug the shirt over his head.

He teases Massu for a while, runs his hand lightly up his inseam and watches Massu tense like it was wrapped firmly around his cock instead.

Eventually he does give Massu a hand, pulling him off. In the time it takes Massu to lick his come off Koyama’s hand he’s hard again, still under the influence of the fruit. Koyama guides him gently onto his hands and knees on the couch, prepping him slowly, then keeping the same pace as they fuck.

 

 

Massu can barely stay awake long enough for Koyama to get him into bed when they’re finished. Koyama stays up a few minutes longer. He traces his fingers over Massu’s cheek and feels something like guilty.

**Title:** Framed  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Koyama/Shige  
**Warnings:** PWP, a bit cracky  
**Summary:** Koyama has a thing for glasses.  
**A/N:** Inspired by KoyaShige talking about how they perv on ladies with glasses on K-chan NEWS this week. And then Koyama described Shige's glasses, so the description here is accurate. :P

  
Shige in glasses is a huge turn-on for Koyama, and he knows it.

And Koyama knows he knows it, so when they get to the movie theater one day and Shige waits until they’re settled in the theater seats to put on his glasses, Koyama knows he’s been scheming, the bastard. He’d assumed Shige was wearing his contacts.

“Why are you only just putting those on now?” Koyama asks, trying to call Shige out on being a sneak and a tease.

But Shige just smirks at him and sips at his soda, which seems to involve more tongue than any straw could possibly need. The glasses slide down his nose a bit as he does. They’re the kind with just a black frame on top and none on the bottom, and they make him look all smart and businesslike.

The movie is one of those novel adaptations with excessive “artful” sex thrown in, the kind of thing Shige loves but Koyama finds boring. He ends up spending the whole thing imagining Shige sucking him off while wearing those glasses, looking up at him over the frames. They always slide down his nose as he starts to sweat, so Koyama pushes them back up for him, caressing his cheek along the way.

He gets revenge on Shige in his daydream by coming all over his glasses, then spends the rest of the movie wondering how long Shige would give him the silent treatment if he actually did it.


End file.
